A Different Outcome
by swarley and sparkles 5ever
Summary: This is an AU that takes place at the end of Season 7's Disaster Averted and continues that storyline, except this time she chose Barney. This is my first fanfiction, so any and all constructive criticism is highly appreciated (rated M for safety but will get worse with coming chapters).
1. What Did I Just Do?

Chapter 1 02/24/2014

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, so any and all constructive criticism is highly appreciated. This is an AU that takes place at the end of Season 7's Disaster Averted and continues that storyline, except this time she chose Barney.

_What did I just do, what did I just do?_ Robin racked her brain for a logical explanation for what had just happened, but found nothing. The past 45 minutes had gone by in a blur, as she stared at the ceiling of Barney's bedroom she tried to recall what she'd just done.

It all started in the cab ride from the bar to Barney's apartment. Barney slid into the cab and their thighs touched, but neither pulled away. They were so close, Robin could practically feel the heat emanating from the bright red mark on Barney's left cheek, where Marshall had left his monstrous hand print. From the corner of her eye, she stared at him, he didn't look so good. He had the usual dazed look in his eyes, but her mind was buzzing. And sitting so close to him, transported her back in time to the weekend of Hurricane Irene.

Everyone else had gone into Marshall and Lily's apartment to dry off, leaving Robin and Barney behind. As she walked toward the apartment in the pouring rain, Barney stopped her and apologized for being a jerk earlier. As Robin looked deep into his clear blue eyes, she saw guilt and knew he meant it. Then beyond the guilt she saw something else, something she had been trying to ignore for a long time. He cared about her, and she cared about him too. They moved closer to each other, Barneys hand rested on her forearm. With their lips just a couple inches away from each other, the sexual tension could be cut with a knife. But at that moment her phone rang, destroying any possibility of something happening between them.

Finally, she had to ask "Did you ever tell those guys about the other thing that almost happened?" Robin looked into Barney's eyes and saw that same look in his eyes, one of lust and something else that she couldn't put her finger on. _Love?_ She pushed away that thought and all the confusing feelings it brought with it. "No. Did you?" he asked, "No." she replied.

They both avoided eye contact as they remembered that night. "Can you believe we almost—" "I know." She cut him off before he could finish his thought, because Robin felt the sexual tension building and knew she had to extinguish it before it got any stronger. She looked away from him, but felt his eyes on her as he said "Good thing we didn't." Robin then brought up Nora, in hope that reminding herself that he was in a serious relationship, it would stop the warm feeling spreading through out her body.

They joked some more about avoiding what could've been disastrous. And as she said it, she wished she'd believed it. Barney turned to her and was making a gross, sloppy kiss face. It was supposed to come off as a joke, but in that instant their eyes met. Robin refused to break contact and Barney – whether it was sheer stubbornness or the tension growing – did the same. Robin followed his lead and made a similar face. They laughed, but their eye contact remained, intensifying by the seconds.

She felt his hand on her thigh and before she knew it, Barneys large hand was cupping the back of her head pulling her into a deep kiss. The heat spreading through her body was now a fire, and it dominated her every nerve ending. She couldn't pull away, the passion was so refreshing. Kevin was great and all but in that moment, that kiss reminded her of her and Barney's relationship. The early stages, before their fears of commitment drove a wedge between them. The memories of her calling out his name as he drove her over the edge, was more than enough to convince her that in that instant, this is what she wanted to do.

Robin kissed back, and she kissed back hard, pushing her chest up against him, unable to get the closeness she craved due to the several layers of winter clothing. But that didn't stop them from pressing against each other, their breath growing shallow as they got as close as physically possible.


	2. Barney Remembers

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted, I've been crazy busy with school, but hopefully I can post more.

This chapter takes place from Barney's perspective, so I might switch back and forth, I haven't decided yet.

Barney rolled over, and kept his eyes closed. The second his bare back hit the sheets, he knew there was no escaping what had happened. His moral conscience and his awesomeness began a debate in his head.

_MC: Oh god, I just slept with Robin._

_A: Nice, mental self-five._

_MC: No, no, no, retraction five. I'm still with Nora._

_A: Robin's cool, she won't freak out about this. It was awesome._

_MC: What about Kevin?_

_A: Please, someone who's sexually satisfied would not throw themselves at me like that._

_MC: You threw yourself at her too._

_A: You can't contain the B-man, this dog is not on a leash._

_MC: What about Nora, she actually cares about you._

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the feeling of the bed shifting. Barney finally opened his eyes, next to him Robin was sitting up, and suddenly he saw what had just happened clearer than before.

They began kissing in the cab, he cupped the back of her head, pulling her hair a little, he knew it would drive her crazy. His right hand began on Robin's knee, but as the car moved so did his hand. Gently caressing her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to the prize. But he couldn't resist any longer, he pushed her back against the seat of the cab, and began unbuttoning her coat. Barney's hands worked quick, and he had her coat completely open as the cab halted to a stop.

Barney threw a handful of bills at the cab driver and followed Robin out of the cab. As the stood on the sidewalk, the two looked at each other, both of their hearts racing, neither said a word. Barney took a step closer and their chests touched, and he knew that this was inevitable.

Barney's hands grabbed her waist and pulled their bodies together, Robin giggled as their lips touched but made no attempt to stop any of it. His hands moved past her lower back and grabbed her firm ass, and Robin broke the kiss. Barney expected her to be angry or come to her senses, instead she looked into his eyes, and grabbed his tie, pulling him into the lobby of his building.

Robin walked into the elevator and pulled Barney against her. She unbuttoned his coat and pulled off his scarf, dropping it on the elevator floor.

Robin untied his tie, and opened the first three buttons on his shirt, caressing his smooth, muscular chest. Her lips pressed against his neck, and her hands reached for his belt. Barney couldn't take it anymore, the fire building within him was too much, he had to have her now.

His hands slid down her back and he grabbed her ass hard, making Robin squeal with delight. She looked up and him and their eyes locked as he picked her up. Robin's long legs tightened around his waist as he pressed her against the elevator wall. Their lips locked in desperation, this was no longer about want, this was need. Animalistic instinct took over as they moaned and grinded against each other, their bodies begging to become one.

The elevator doors opened, they were at Barney's floor. Robin bent over to pick up their clothes, and Barney admired the view. He'd missed this, their raw passion, the constant need to have someone. It took all of his will power to not just grab her and do her in the elevator.

Robin entered Barney's apartment and threw their discarded layers on the couch, and began to shed those she was still wearing. She stripped down to just a bright yellow lace push up bra and matching skimpy underwear.

Barney stood there, and was at a loss for words, in that moment she was more beautiful to him than ever before. And it wasn't just her half-nakedness, although that was definitely a factor, it was her posture, the way she carried herself, the way she bit her bottom lip, her hands on her hips, and her baby blue eyes just begging for him to embrace her. Barney was frozen in place with a goofy smile on his face, looking at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Barney only paused for a couple seconds, but those seconds lasted a lifetime. He etched every millisecond of them into his brain, he wanted to remember this feeling for as long as he would breathe.

Robin rolled her eyes at his hesitation, she knew how much he liked when she took control, and did just that. Grabbed him by the waist of his pants she dragged him into the bedroom, she didn't want the Stormtrooper to witness what she was about to do.


	3. Trying To Keep Cool

A/N : Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I've been super busy but I have got some great new ideas, and hope to be updating more frequently. Secondly, some of the dialogue is taken from the season 7 episode Tick Tick Tick, some is verbatim, however most of it was edited, along with moments that I added to the scene. I am aware that this isn't how the episode happened, but for the purposes of this AU I had to alter the storyline. Thank you for reading, and enjoy! :)

* * *

Brought back to the present, Barney watched as Robin began to freak out. She asked him questions he wasn't sure how to answer, "Did this mean anything?" Her voice begged for him to say no, but her eyes told a different story. For once, Barney went with the truth, "Of course it did." They ping-ponged back and forth on how to proceed and ultimately, they decided to keep it a secret.

Robin scrambled to pick up her clothing and locked herself in the bathroom. She needed a pep talk, _Alright Scherbatsky, so you screwed up, big time. But there is a way out of this. What happened meant nothing. _

And yet as she stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe what she was thinking. How could sleeping with Barney ever mean nothing, it had to mean something. It was Barney. Then again, it was _Barney_, so it could very possibly mean nothing. They were exes, and best friends, but that didn't mean them sleeping together had to have a deeper meaning. It was just sex. As she splashed cold water on her face, Robin told herself that the only reason that her and Barney slept together was out of sexual frustration.

Kevin had insisted on taking things slow, and since this was her first real relationship in a long time, she'd agreed. But Barney ruined that, he just had to come along and give her that seductive look he always does, where he does that thing with his eyebrow. She got turned on, just thinking about it. _Stupid eyebrow._ She slipped back into her clothes and left Barney's apartment as quickly as possible.

* * *

Barney walked up to the bar, the night hadn't even begun but he already needed a scotch. "Make it a double." he told the bartender. Barney stirred his scotch with his pinky, he pressed the cool glass to his mouth, when something caught his eye.

At the entrance on the otherside of the room, Robin appeared, she was wearing a tight long sleeve green dress, with a deep neckline. Her short hair was curled and pushed back with a long brown clip. The black band on the waist of her dress complimented her figure beautifully.

Barney lowered his drink from his lips, and stared in awe, the nerves and anxiety he'd been feeling vanished. He set his drink down and walked over to where Robin was standing, someone had just handed her a martini.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Barney asked, but he could tell just by her expression, she wasn't doing too well. He scanned the room as she rambled, "Well I'm about to be trapped on a boat all night with the guy I cheated on, the guy I cheated with, and the girl that the guy I cheated with cheated on. So, not super." Barney smiled at her sarcasm, but knew she was genuinely scared. Before he could reassure everything would be fine, he was rudely interrupted by Sandy Rivers, who was, as always, saying something ridiculous and inappropriate.

Barney and Robin made their way to the bar, he picked his drink back up and began to sip it. He watched as Robin's freak out worsened. "Nora and Kevin are going to be here any minute. I thought I could handle this but I can't." Her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty and she felt her breathing become shallow.

Barney noticed the fear on her face "Ok, um. Here's the plan," he started off by joking, saying they could steal a life boat and destroy the tape of them doing it but before he could stop himself, Barney was telling Robin they could run away together, "There's a tape of us doing it?" Robin asked, momentarily distracted from her nervousness.

"And we'll start a new life together. Somewhere simple and homey like Vermont." Barney continued, unperturbed by Robin's question. She looked at Barney with a perplexed expression, she couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Barney noticed her stare, and realized the goofy grin on his face as he fantasized about their life together. To cover his tracks he added "Or Dubai."

Robin smiled slightly, "Wait, is that what you want? For us to be together?" _Shit. _Barney hadn't done a good job at covering his tracks. The truth was, after Robin had left his house the night before, he had done some thinking. Maybe it was best if they came clean, then the two of them could have a second chance. They could finally make it work. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to answer her question, as Nora and Kevin walked in at that moment.

"Oh god I really can't do this." She whispered to Barney as their significant others approached. "Don't worry just follow my lead, and keep cool." Barney insisted. Robin nodded, Barney's confidence made her feel a little bit better, maybe they would be able to get away with this lie after all.

Nora flashed a smile at Barney and Robin, "Hey guys." She said enthusiastically, and all of the color in Barney's face drained. His eyes widened like a deer in headlights, he couldn't lie to Nora, and before he knew what he was saying, "ROBIN AND I BANGED!"

The words had fallen out of his mouth, and he quickly added a nervous laugh to try and cover up the awkwardness that was forming between the four of them. Robin shot daggers at Barney, who was furiously chugging his scotch, then looked back at Kevin and Nora's shocked expressions.

"Our heads together." Robin quickly added, it was a futile attempt to undo what Barney had just done, but it seemed to be working; Nora and Kevin looked at one another then back at Robin. "…Just a couple of moments ago. We um … really hit it hard. Our heads I mean." She rubbed her forehead, and stepped on Barney's foot to get him to react. "Oowww!" Barney put his empty glass on the bar, and rubbed his head, playing along.

"Yeah, um we banged our heads alright. She banged my head, I banged hers." Barney said through a smirk, and she elbowed him in the ribs. Kevin looked between the two suspiciously, but shrugged it off, "Would you mind getting us some ice, it um .. really hurts." Robin asked with an apologetic smile. Kevin and Nora nodded and headed to the bar.

Robin flicked Barney's forehead, "What the hell Barney?! Are you trying to ruin everything? I thought you we going to keep it together." "I couldn't okay. I couldn't lie to Nora, and you shouldn't lie to Kevin. Let's face it, what happened the other night meant _something_. It's always going to mean something between me and you. This could be our chance."

Robin searched Barney's blue-gray eyes for a sign that he was lying, she didn't want to be part of some scheme. As she stared into Barney's eyes, she found only pure honesty, and hope. He was really willing to take this step with her, he wanted to get back together. Robin had wanted this for so long, but now that the opportunity presented itself, she was terrified. After everything they'd been through she had a hard time believing that Barney still wanted her, she didn't understand it.

"Barney, we tried this, and we failed. Why try again?" Robin was terrified, and Barney saw it, "Because I haven't stopped thinking about you and you haven't stopped thinking about me." Robin sighed and shook her head, he was right, she hadn't stopped thinking about him. She just didn't know if he really meant it, or if this was just them backsliding after one night of amazing sex. "I'm such a mess. Why," Robin hesitated, and took a deep breath before continuing, "Why do you even like me?"

"I guess, because you're almost as messed up as I am." Barney said with a half-smile, but he saw in Robin's eyes that wasn't the answer she was looking for. It wasn't the answer she needed, he had to make things right. Robin turned to walk away, and Barney grabbed her arm, "Wait, what if this isn't the story of how we both made a horrible mistake and ruined our relationships. What if this is the story of how we got back together. Robin this could be it for us, because it's not about playing the game anymore. If you're the prize, then I want to win. We are both be messed up, but when I'm with you..I, um,"

Barney was struggling to admit how he felt. The overwhelming feeling of love wrapped around his neck, choking the words out of him. He looked into her eyes and saw the reluctance begin to fade. Robin smiled at him, and he smiled back, "When I'm with you I don't feel broken."

Robin felt confident in Barney's answer, and the way he looked at her was all the push she needed to agree. "Okay, but what about Kevin and Nora?" Barney looked away for a moment to think, "How about this? After we dock, lets each do what we have to do, and then meet up at MacLaren's at midnight and," the smile on his face grew "talk about _us._" Robin exhaled, and nodded in agreement.


	4. You Love Him

A/N : I know this has an M rating, but don't worry, I will put that rating to good use in the next couple of chapters, be patient and enjoy ;)

* * *

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, knowing that they'd soon admit their wrongdoing seemed to put Robin at ease, and her nervousness subsided. Once the boat docked, Barney took Nora home in a cab, and Robin and Kevin lingered by the seaport.

They held hands as they walked, but Robin refused to look at Kevin, she felt too guilty. She watched the moon's reflection dance along with the pattern of the black ocean. "Robin," Kevin began, "Hmm?" "I need to ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly." She felt Kevin's eyes boring into her, but she couldn't return the eye contact.

After a couple minutes, Kevin took her silence as an agreement, "Do you love me?" Robin was taken aback by this question, she stopped walking and turned quickly to face him. Kevin was a psychiatrist, trained to understand one's personality and inner thoughts based on context clues, she was sure he knew she and Barney had slept together. Which is why she was so appalled that he hadn't asked her about it.

His dark brown eyes were pure, he was asking her honestly, and wanted an honest answer. Robin exhaled deeply, she didn't know how she felt about Kevin or even Barney for that matter, but she knew what she had to say. "I slept with Barney the other night. I wish I could tell you 'I love you', but I know deep down that if I did, I would've never cheated. I wish I could say what happened between Barney and I was a one time thing, but I don't even know if it was."

Kevin's hand slipped away from hers, and into his pocket, now it was his turn to look away from her. Robin felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes, and tried to force her tear ducts to remain strong, "Kevin, I'm so—" "Save it, Robin." She looked down, like a scolded child, full of guilt and shame.

Then Kevin said something she didn't expect, "You love him." It wasn't a question, he knew it, he could see it, but even worse, Kevin felt it. Robin looked up at him, and he was staring back at her, and as tears fell from hey eyes she replied, "I shouldn't. I should love you. Barney isn't the kind of guy you fall in love with." "Personally, I don't fall in love with guys." Kevin said, and the two laughed awkwardly.

Robin gently wiped her tears, leaving small black mascara lines on her fingertips. Kevin handed her a tissue, and she smiled, "Sometimes what we think we should do is not what's best for us. Robin, I love you. And as much as it kills me to see you in love with someone else, I am not going to be childish about this. I could sit here and give you one hundred reasons as to why you should be with me, but ultimately, if you don't love me then this will never work out happily for either of us. So, I'm letting you go. It's for the best, for everyone."

She looked at him skeptically, "Go." He encouraged with a genuine smile, but there was pain in his eyes. "Kevin, I am sorry." He shook his head, "Don't apologize for not loving someone. When you first came to me, I knew you were in love with Barney. This doesn't come as a surprise to me, I had hoped, foolishly, that you two could move past it. But Robin, love doesn't work like that." "I'm such a mess." Robin said teary-eyed, "Why does he even like me?" "You are the perfect woman, you constantly amaze those around you, you are beautiful, you are intelligent. I just hope that Barney could do what I was unable to, and one day help you see yourself the way everyone else does."

Kevin's words had made Robin feel lighter, as if they'd freed her from the guiltiness that was weighing her down. Robin nodded, too choked up to respond, and pulled Kevin in for a hug. "Thank you." She whispered before kissing him on the cheek, and running off to catch a cab.

Robin looked at her phone, it was 12:05, and her cab had just pulled up in front of MacLaren's. She paid the driver, and stepped out onto the sidewalk. This was it, she was going to walk into MacLaren's and finally have a serious talk with Barney about their relationship. Robin closed her eyes, and took a deep breath as she opened the door to the bar.


	5. Going For A Smoke

_Earlier that night_

Barney walked out of Nora's apartment building, he felt bad for breaking up with her, but the thought of he and Robin finally being together again, made him ecstatic. He wanted to do more than just tell Robin know that he really cared for her, he had to show it.

Barney called Ranjit, and had him take him all over the city in search of what he needed to make this night legendary. First stop, the florist, Barney purchased a dozen long stem red roses, and rose petals. Next he went to the cigar bar where he and Robin spent their first day bro-ing out, he purchased two cigars, the same kind as the first cigars that they'd smoked together. Ranjit took Barney to the liquor store, where he purchased a bottle of the oldest Glenn McKenna they had. When they arrived at the candle store, Barney bought candles in Robin's favorite scents. Finally, Barney was back in the cab again, and he had only one more stop to make. "Ranjit, take me to MacLaren's." "Going to MacLaren's." Ranjit replied, in his heavy accent.

Using his spare key, Barney unlocked the door to Ted and Robin's apartment, and went straight into Robin's room. Thankfully, Ted wasn't back yet, so he didn't have to explain anything to him. Barney sprinkled the rose petals across her bed, and along the floor of her room. He aligned the candles in her room, and lit them. He placed the roses in a vase on her bedside table, and hid the scotch in the kitchen. The two cigars were still wrapped, hidden in the inside pocket of his suit. He glanced at the digital clock on the side of her bed, it was a quarter to twelve, he had just enough time to make it downstairs to the bar and order a drink.

* * *

Carl handed him a scotch, neat, and Barney's hand shook as he took the drink. He checked the clock on the wall continuously, it was a minute to midnight. Barney took a sip from his drink to calm his nerves, but his heart raced as he watched the second hand slowly make its way around the clock. Lily, Marshall and Ted arrived then, approaching him, and pulling his attention away from the clock on the wall.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ted asked, "Uh.. not great. Nora and I broke up." Barney could hear the nervousness in his voice, and hoped that his friends would just assume it was because of the break up. They sighed sympathetically, "Oh my god, what happened?" Lily asked, her tone conveying that maternal concern that Barney wasn't in the mood to entertain. "I don't really feel like getting into it. But," Barney added with a smile " I think the worst part is over."

As the words escaped from his lips, the door to MacLaren's opened, and Robin walked in. Barney turned to face her, a large smile spreading across his face, she smiled back hesitantly. "Hey." She greeted Marshall and Lily, and she turned at looked at Barney. When their eyes met, neither could pull away.

In that instant time froze, the tick of the clock on the wall behind him stopped, the noisy chatter of the bar muted, he saw nothing but Robin. Her short brown hair pushed back with the large brown clip, her slender frame highlighted by her green dress, her blue eyes staring at him mirroring the same combination of fear and hope as his. A smile spread across her lips, and as she said his name, he was brought back into the present, time restarted again.

"Barney?" She repeated, "Sorry, I uh.. zoned out for a second there." Robin was not surprised, but she was a little annoyed by it, "I said, why don't we go somewhere we can talk." Barney nodded, his nerves and excitement had mixed together, creating a cocktail in the pit of his stomach that left him speechless and a bit nauseated.

"Where are you guys going?" Lily asked, they had hoped to avoid this question, Robin looked at Barney desperately hoping he had a lie prepared. "Going for a smoke real quick." It was the perfect lie, Marshall and Ted were too high to ask to join in, and Lily was pregnant so she wouldn't want to be near them, Robin sighed in relief.

Once outside, Robin sat on the stoop of her apartment, and Barney sat next to her. He thought of the last time the two of them sat there alone, they had just begun dating, it was the first time Robin said she loved him. Although she hadn't actually said the words, when he saw her shake her head and say "You're an idiot." He knew that was her way of saying she loved him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to savor that feeling of confidence in their relationship.

They sat in awkward silence for a while as the sounds of the city's nonstop motion surrounded them. Robin finally broke the silence, "How, did um.. Nora take it?" Barney shrugged slightly, "She's alright. What about Kevin?" Robin nodded, "He's alright too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

"Barney?"

"Yeah."

"We need to have the talk, don't we?"

Barney exhaled loudly, and looked up from his hands and saw Robin staring at him, "Yeah, we do."

Robin thought back to when they first began hooking up, they had a system that they believed was working fine. Lily, however, just had to meddle and lock them in Robin's room until they finally discussed where their relationship was going. At first they avoided it, but once they admitted their fears and feelings – something neither enjoyed – it paid off. Robin knew exactly how to start _the talk_, with the same question Lily had asked them two years ago. A question that was almost identical to the one that broke up her and Ted. The words _Where do you see this going, _sat on the tip of her tongue, she opened her mouth to speak, but Barney beat her to it.

"I think we will work this time," Barney began, "I know we tried and we failed, but maybe we should try again. We were so great together."

"Were we?"

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused expression, "I mean, were we really great together? Yes the sex was great, and we had fun, but we were toxic for each other. You got fat, I starting breaking out, we ruined each other. Neither of us could handle the commitment to each other, so what makes you think this will be anything different?"

Barney saw that Robin was genuinely afraid, he wanted to reassure her in some way, to prove he'd changed. He reached into the inside of his suit pocket, and pulled out the cigars, Barney had wanted to save them for a post-coital smoke with her, but he knew this would help her see the truth.

He removed the cigars from the bag, and held one out towards Robin, "Cigars?" She didn't expect this, despite her confusion she wasn't going to pass up a cigar. She took one, sniffed it, and knew right away, "Is this …" "El Piramide. The first cigar we ever smoked together." Robin looked at Barney and smiled in awe, he lit her cigar and the two smoked in silence for a while.

"I know you're scared, and you have every right to be. The past years I've banged my way through Manhattan," Barney paused, then added "… and Brooklyn … and Queens, sometimes the Bronx … and on a few off nights, I'll admit to taking the ferry down to Staten Island to have someone ride my Verrazano Bridge – whaddup." "_Barney._" Robin said in an annoyed tone, and he had to remind himself to focus, "Right. Um where was I? Oh, I know you're scared, but I'm telling you, you don't have to be. I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to bang anyone but you, I don't want to be with anyone but you, Scherbatsky."

She looked down at the cigar in her hand, and thought about some of their best nights together. She wanted to agree with everything he'd said, she wanted to tell him she felt the same way towards him, but what if this didn't work out? Robin knew that losing Barney again would break her, it would drive a wedge between their friends, and force them to choose sides. She wouldn't be able to be around him, it would be too hard.

"How am I supposed to know that you are all in? You cheated on Nora with me, how am I supposed to know that I'm any different?" She asked still unconvinced.

"Because, Robin, I'm in love with you." The words had slipped out of his mouth, but he didn't regret them, because once he'd gotten that off his chest, the rest flowed easily.

"I love everything about you, and I am not the kind of guy that says that lightly. My whole life I have faked love, I thought it was something only idiots felt. But you, you have a hold on my heart that I couldn't break if I wanted to. And believe me, I've wanted to. It has been overwhelming, and humbling and even painful at times. But I could not stop loving you any more than I could stop breathing. I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with you. More than you know. And I don't want to deny it any longer, I just want to be with you. So I'm all in Scherbatsky, are you?"

Robin stared at him in shock and awe, she was rendered speechless. He hoped he hadn't come on too strong, last thing Barney needed was to scare her away. Robin searched his eyes for some sign that he was lying to her. She found nothing.

Robin grabbed Barney's tie, and pulled him in close, their lips just millimeters apart. He felt her warm breath against his lips, and closed his eyes in anticipation. "Yes." She breathed onto his mouth, before pressing her lips against his.


	6. Perfect Fit

A/N : Unlike previous chapters, this one takes advantage of the M rating. So enjoy ;)

* * *

Robin's right hand remained around his tie, while the left one rested on the nape of his neck. Barney put his hand on her knee and slowly creeped up her thigh, she looked and him, and he smirked while raising one eyebrow. Robin couldn't resist any longer and pulled him into another kiss.

This one was not nearly as tame as the first, Robin moaned against his lips his hand reaching the top of her thigh. His fingers pushed aside the thin, soaked lace of her underwear, and she thought she'd explode. She missed this so much, the taste of his lips, the feel of his tongue, the swift motion of his _very_ talented fingers. Robin moaned again, and Barney chuckled slightly, before he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Robin had gotten really into it, and was disappointed that Barney had stopped. Barney looked around and then she understood, they were still on the stoop of her apartment building. "Oh." She giggled and blushed, this block wasn't the busiest, but there were still plenty of people and cars around.

Barney moved his hand from the inside of her dress, "We should go inside." She nodded in agreement. They stood up, and Robin grabbed the lapel of Barney's suit, she pressed her chest against his and he smirked. Her eyes closed as her lips brushed against his, her mouth opened slightly, welcoming his tongue. She pulled away abruptly as her pocket vibrated furiously, this time it was Barney who groaned in annoyance.

Robin checked the Caller ID, Lily was calling, "Ugh, it's Lily. I should answer." She told Barney, he looked at the door desperately, and she gave him an apologetic half-smile. "Hey Lil." Barney grabbed Robin's waist and pulled her against him, she tried to keep her voice steady and she spoke. "Yeah, we are still outside, sure I guess I can … um .. uh …" As Barney kissed down her neck, with his hands drifting down her waist, she lost her train of thought.

"Robin, is everything alright?" Lily asked from the other end, Robin closed her eyes as Barney's lips pressed against her collar bone.

"Uh-huh, yeah Lil, I'm going to call you back later."

"Wait you're not going to come in and tell me about your night?"

"I'll um … uh .. I'm come later." Robin said before hanging up the phone.

Barney removed lips from her skin, and looked at Robin with a smirk, "Yeah you will."

* * *

Robin hung up their coats, and Barney asked if she wanted a drink, "I think we're all out of scotch, but there are a couple of beers in the fridge." Barney stood in the kitchen doorway holding two glasses and the bottle of scotch he'd brought over earlier. "Wh-Where did that come from?" Robin asked shocked, Barney winked, and she looked at him in awe.

"First cigars, now Scotch?"

"Not just any Scotch, Glenn McKenna. 35 year."

Robin kissed him on the lips, "You're full of surprises tonight."

"You haven't even seen the best one yet."

They drank a couple glasses each, neither wanted to be drunk, they wanted this night to be a memorable one. They drank enough to feel the warmth of the alcohol spread deep in their bellies and across their skin, but were still able to form coherent sentences.

Robin placed the glasses in the sink, and when she returned, Barney sat on the couch, shoes off and tie unknotted. Her head felt a little heavy, and the room seemed to buzz and shimmer in the best way. Staring at Barney on her couch, after everything they'd been through the past couple hours, all he'd done for her. Perhaps it was the Scotch, or maybe it was his speech about being in love with her, whatever it was, she wanted him, and she wanted him now.

Robin kicked off her heels, and hiked her dress up slightly before straddling him. "Scherbatsky," Barney half smiled and lifted one eyebrow, all it took was that one look to get Robin fired up. "No talking." She demanded as she pulled off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt.

Their mouths molded together, their kisses aggressive and desperate. Her hands searched every inch of his bare chest, she pulled off his shirt, and traced his muscular abdomen with her fingertips. Barney's hands moved up the back of her green dress, pushing the dress up above her hips. Their kiss was momentarily broken as she slipped her dress over her head. They stared at each other for a brief moment, sharing a look of adoration with each other.

Barney reached his hands under her thighs and lifted her up, Robin giggled as he carried her to her bedroom. Barney laid her on the bed, his soft lips moved from her mouth to her chin, and down her neck. Robin's eyes were closed as Barney's lips made their ways down her body, his hands running across her bare breasts.

She inhaled sharply as Barney's teeth grazed her skin, she could already feel the hickey forming on her left breast. Robin moved her hands from the back of his head to the bed, and felt something smooth in her hands. She opened her eyes and picked up the cool, rubbery object she'd felt, it was a red rose petal. Barney stopped kissing her and watched as she took in the scenery around her.

Robin sniffed, and for the first time she realized that the room smelled like maple leaves. She spotted the candles aligned along her dresser, and the long stemmed roses on her bedside table. "Barney, what is all this?" She asked her voice saturated with love.

"I told you there was another surprise." Robin sat up, and pushed Barney onto the bed. She kissed his lips as her hands worked on his belt, she knew exactly how to thank him. She pulled off his pants, and then his boxers, as her lips made their way down his body.

Barney watched as Robin went down on him, the moment her lips touched him, he thought he would finish. Barney's stamina was one of the things he was most proud of, his ability to go at it all night with bimbos was a huge ego boost. But with Robin it was different, it always had been, one look and he was packing more wood than a beaver. Her lips were soft and gentle, while her tongue was quick and talented. She was very experienced in the art of pleasing men, and his initial assessment of her was spot on, she liked it dirty, very dirty.

He closed his eyes and refused to give in to his body as her eased Robin off of him. Barney was only moments away from losing it, and he wanted to last as long as possible. They switched positions, and Barney was on top, Robin's legs wrapped tightly around his neck. He yanked off her wet panties with his teeth, ripping them in the process.

Barney knew exactly what she liked, and within a few minutes she had two orgasms. The kind of mind blowing, earth shattering, body convulsing orgasms that make you think you just might die. Her entire body was on fire, she screamed his name and dug her nails into his back. No one had ever pleased her like Barney did, and after her second release, he made his way up to her chest.

Barney looked up at her, watching as Robin recovered, she was out of breath and her legs shook. He loved seeing her like this, knowing he could bring her to this point was almost enough to make him finish, but he held it together. She grabbed his hair, and pulled him up to kiss her. Robin bit his bottom lip, and grinded her bare body against his. "I need you now." Her begged against her mouth, "Wait for it." She replied coyly.

Barney groaned in anticipation, the truth was he couldn't wait for it any longer, but he let Robin take charge. She switched positions, and sat on top of him, teasing Barney. Robin placed her hands on his pecs, and ran them up and down his body, moving her hips over his. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, trying to hold it together. Robin laughed at his desperation and began kissing his neck. Barney grabbed onto the headboard, and Robin's hand dropped below his waist, wrapping around him.

"I can't wait for it any longer." Barney grabbed Robin and rolled over, he pushed his way inside of her, and their two bodies became one. They fit together like a two puzzle pieces, every inch of their bodies perfectly aligned with one another. Their bodies were made to be together, it was a perfect match.

That night Barney and Robin didn't just have sex, for the first time in ages they'd made love. The exploration and discovery from their first night together was present as they re-experienced each other's bodies, combined with the added desire and passion from their previous sexual encounter. Each thrust, each kiss, each moan, brought them closer together. Robin looked up into Barney's eyes, the two of them watched as they drove the other over the edge into a sea of pure ecstasy.

"You're beautiful." Barney whispered, their bodies were still intertwined, head rested against his bare chest as he stroked her hair. Robin's hand moved in small circles on his chest, while her ear was pressed to his heart, listening to the song of their love.


End file.
